Christopher ate 2 slices of pie. Daniel ate 2 slices. If there were 1 slice remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 4 slices of pie with 1 slice remaining, they must have begun with 5 slices. They ate ${4}$ out of $5$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{5}$ of the pie.